Eternal Companion
by Linarian Rathma
Summary: What if Susan already had what the Doctor left her behind for with another Time Lord, who had also left along with them? The story of the Doctor when his granddaughter, and another act as his permanent companions. (AU)


CH 1

The moment the two humans burst into the TARDIS, Helios knew something was wrong.

Especially since he saw Susan's eyes go wide with disbelief.

"Close the door, Susan," sounded the old Doctor's harsh voice.

Susan complied, flicking the switch on the panel behind her, causing the doors of the Type 40 TARDIS to close rather loudly.

"I believe these people are known to you," the Doctor continued in his strict, but not unkind voice.

"Yes, they're two of her schoolteachers," Helios replied, not removing his nose from the book on Cosmic Science it was buried under.

"What are you doing here?" Susan questioned, giving them a rather accusing glare.

"They must have followed you," the Doctor replied, "That particular school! I knew something like this would happen if we stayed in one place too long." Exasperation was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but our votes rarely count, Doctor," Helios said, shooting an annoyed look towards Susan, which was promptly ignored.

"Why should they follow me?" she questioned her grandfather.

"Is this really where you live, Susan?" questioned Ms. Barbara Wright, Susan's history teacher.

The Doctor defended his beloved TARDIS, knowing that it could get rather annoying when his own ship was angry at him.

What followed was a rather boring conversation in which Ian Chesterton, who vehemently denied the existence of time travel, against the Doctor, who was rather angrily explaining that his civilization was much more advanced than the apes that called themselves humans who inhabited this backwater planet.

"Then I will leave with them," Susan threatened when the Doctor informed her that they would have to leave the current century if they let the two bumbling trespassers go.

Helios shut his book rather loudly hearing this. He proceeded to leave the main cockpit of the TARDIS, and into one of the million rooms behind a secret panel.

He slammed shut the door, and proceeded to sit quietly in the bed provided for him in case he needed rest. Needless to say, it was rarely used, as he preferred reading much more than sleeping. However, it had been used rarely.

He lay there for a while, before he suddenly felt the TARDIS start to move.

He rushed out and saw that the two morons had passed out, while Susan was glaring rather angrily at her grandfather.

Apparently, he had been so annoyed by Susan's last comment that he had, out of pure irritation, made the ship travel to a different time.

"Where do you think we are?" he asked the old man he had grown so familiar with.

"I am not sure, Helios," he admitted, " I believe I will know when I go out and take some samples. However, the oxygen levels and radiation counters indicate that we are still, most probably on Earth."

"Is your TARDIS not fitted with a Chrono-Positioner?" Helios asked, being somewhat of a prodigy even in their civilization, having passed the Academy already with flying colours.

"It's a Type 40," he grumbled, sending a deadpan glance towards the black haired youngster.

Helios shrugged and moved away from the guarded old man. He really loved him, having grown used to him due to his extended contact with Susan.

Speaking of her, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He turned around, face becoming stoic as he faced her, taking all of his self control to stop the anger from showing up on his face. He put on his best fake smile.

And of course, Susan saw right through it.

"I didn't mean it, Helios," she said, her voice wavering a bit, "I just needed something to keep Grandfather in the 20th century."

"You know, "Susan", while I was in the academy, I was being groomed for the post of Inquisitor. I know when someone is lying to me, and you, my dear, are most certainly lying," he said as his golden eyes burned with panic.

Susan sighed and hugged him, as she knew that if she had actually decided to stay behind, he wouldn't have objected, as he loved her enough not to be selfish.

"I didn't think, Helios. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Don't worry, I am never going to leave you behind," she explained.

Then, she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, making him release a breath he did not know he was holding.

He embraced her as well, bending his head down to touch their foreheads.

"The movement! It's stopped!" , sounded the frantic voice of the chemistry teacher.

These humans were going to be a pain in his side.

 _AN- Hello, guys. I always thought that there should have been a scenario where Susan never left the Doctor, and the best way I could do this was by giving her a the very thing that made the Doctor leave her behind. The Doctor knows of their affection for each other, and he does not mind, the reason will be revealed soon. And Helios is not the simple Chronoarch that you think he is. The colour of his eyes should provide a clue as to who he is. Anyway, read, review and enjoy, and don't forget to leave actual feedback and ideas in the reviews. If you wish, you can PM me, and I will see what questions I can answer. Also, if someone wishes to beta, please inform me._


End file.
